starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghosts (Psionics United)
The organisation Psionics United is entirely made up of ghosts, and are the main attack unit for the group. History After the fall of the Confederacy, the control of the Ghost program shifted to the new Dominion. Arcturus Mengsk ordered the extermination of half the ghosts in the program, both to get rid of any potential threats from Confederacy loyal ghosts, and to get rid of weaker, and less useful ghosts. However, many of the Ghosts did have strong psionic power, and the processes used to turn them into killers lowered their psi rating. Around half the ghosts where re-called to a base on Worthing, a moon of Tarsonis. The plan was to one by one kill off the ghosts using a lethal injection. However, something went wrong, and all the ghosts at the facility regained their memories, as well as their full psionic potential. Only one ghost, only known as John, did not fully recover his memories, being unable to remember anything before being trained as a ghost. The ghosts managed to fight their way out, and escape to Mistaff IV. Hiding out in an abandoned research lab, the ghosts knew that a strike force was on the way to kill them, so many planned to leave. However John, realizing that unless they worked together, the Dominion could hunt them down easily, so he manged to rally most of them into a group. Activating some of the mechanical units that where being developed, the ghosts where able to hold of the strike force until seemingly dying in the explosion of a experimental reactor. However the ghosts had triggered the blast, and escaped with some of the mechanical units in a Hermes dropship. The ghosts, under the leadership of John, formed Psionics United. The name was used as a front for a mercenary organisation, only hiring out to people from a moral standing point. The mercenary operations where used to fund searches for high psi rated people, to stop them Dominion from capturing them. These people either go into hiding on their own, or join Psionics United. Overview While the ghosts of the Confederacy and Dominion are normally all mentally alike, due to programming, ghosts in Psionics United have range of different personalities. Also due to being free from their programming, the ghosts all have varying psionic abilities, which only a few normal ghosts have. Usually psionic power matches the ghost's personality, with angry and violent ghosts being able to control fire (pyrotechnics), intellignet and nervous ghosts being able to control technology (technopathy), and quiet and secretive ghosts being able to control shadows (obtenebration). Ghost types Due to the diffrent psionic powers, there are a large number of different ghosts in PU. Here are the main ones, that are used in battle: Ghost Now you see me, now you don't, now your (shot) dead. Basic Ghost unit. It is pretty much the same to a normal Terran Ghost, with some changes in tech and powers. *Abilities: **Snipe: Targets one unit, and causes a lot of damage. **Psionic Blast: Stuns biological units, and drains all units's energy. **Psionic Illusion: Creates an illusion of a nuke launch, as well as target. Ghost must remain in a fixed position until casting is complete. Requires upgrade Psionic Battery. **Cloak: Invisible for a short time, infinite with upgrade Moebius Reactor. **Nuclear Strike: calls down a nuclear strike on a point, requires a loaded Nuke Silo or Launch Tank. Fire Ghost I will burn your mind. A ghost with pyrotechnics, the ability to control fire. Like a Firebat, but less insane. Hopefully. *Abilities: **Snipe: Targets one unit, and causes a lot of damage. **Fireball: Throws a ball of fire at a target, dealing heavy damage. The unit and any around it will catch fire for a short time. **Firewall: Creates a wall of fire. Any unit that walks through it takes heavy damage, and catches fire. Ghost must remain in a fixed position until ability is cancelled or energy runs out. Requires upgrade Psionic Battery. **Cloak: Invisible for a short time, infinite with upgrade Moebius Reactor. **Nuclear Strike: calls down a nuclear strike on a point, requires a loaded Nuke Silo or Launch Tank. Ice Ghost Welcome to the land of... of... ACHOO! Sorry. A ghost with Thermokinesis, the ability to control ice. They have frosty personalities. *Abilities: **Snipe: Targets one unit, and causes a lot of damage. **Ice chunk: Throws a chunk of ice at an area, hit units are frozen for a while. Can be shot out, but aoe attacks also hurts the inside units. **Icewall: Creates a wall of ice that blocks units paths. Massive units can step over it. The wall can also be destroyed. Ghost must remain in a fixed position until ability is cancelled or energy runs out. Requires upgrade Psionic Battery. **Cloak: Invisible for a short time, infinite with upgrade Moebius Reactor. **Nuclear Strike: calls down a nuclear strike on a point, requires a loaded Nuke Silo or Launch Tank. Radar Ghost Ping...Ping...What are you looking at? Ghost that can sense units around them. Mainly only for support. *Abilities: **Psionic Radar: Passive, can sense units that are in fog of war. Unit kind is not shown. **Mind Scan: Removes the fog of war in an area. Ghost must remain in a fixed position until ability is cancelled or energy runs out. Requires upgrade Psionic Battery. **Cloak: Invisible for a short time, infinite with upgrade Moebius Reactor. Tech Ghost Error 404. Please repeat order. A ghost with Technopathy, the ability to control technology. Prefers the company of robots to humans. *Abilities: **Snipe: Targets one unit, and causes a lot of damage. **Scramble: Affects mechanical units, causes heavy damage and jams abilities. **Interface: Takes control of one mechanical unit. If worker unit is controlled, can not build. Requires upgrade Psionic Battery. **Cloak: Invisible for a short time, infinite with upgrade Moebius Reactor. Organic Ghost Do you want a tumor? Huh?" Ghost with control over organics. Don't be rude to them, unless you want a over sized hand. *Abilities: **Snipe: Targets one unit, and causes a lot of damage. **Bio-Explosion: Affects biological units, causes heavy damage and jams abilities. **Control: Takes control of one biological unit. If worker unit is controlled, can not build. Requires upgrade Psionic Battery. **Cloak: Invisible for a short time, infinite with upgrade Moebius Reactor. Shadow Ghost As you fade away, so do I. A ghost with the ability to control shadows. Like Dark Templar in power and social acceptance. *Abilities: **Snipe: Targets one unit, and causes a lot of damage. **Blink: Teleports **Shadow Bend: Creates a wall of solid shadow. Can't be destroyed, and friendly units can walk through it. **Cloak: Passive, always invisible. Category:Dragonofelder Category:Psionics United Category:Terran Category:Warped Timeline